


Solo llévalos hacia el altar.

by Eli_Stardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sheith au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Stardust/pseuds/Eli_Stardust
Summary: Shiro acababa de proponerle matrimonio, y Keith hubiera dicho que sí a cualquier otra cosa que él le hubiera propuesto después de eso.Involucrar a Cosmo en su boda era una de esas cosas.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Solo llévalos hacia el altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot es un regalo para Akira Laufeholmes, como parte de un intercambio organizado por el grupo de facebook Sheith Paradise.  
> ¡Espero sea de tu agrado y lo disfrutes mucho! <3

Cuando Shiro le propuso que Cosmo fuera el encargado de llevarles los anillos al altar, Keith había pensado que aquella era una idea maravillosa, por lo que aceptó sin dudarlo. No podían culparlo por no haberlo pensado bien en ese momento… Shiro acababa de proponerle matrimonio, y Keith hubiera dicho que sí a cualquier otra cosa que él le hubiera propuesto después de eso.

Involucrar a Cosmo en su boda era una de esas cosas.

En realidad, era una idea bastante dulce y significativa para ambos. Cosmo había sido la razón por la que se conocieron, después de todo. Keith recordaba perfectamente como había sido, recordaba el momento en que entró a la primera clínica veterinaria que encontró, con la esperanza de que pudieran atender al pobre cachorro que recién había encontrado cuadras atrás; recordaba haberse encontrado con Shiro detrás del pequeño mostrador del lugar, la sensación de alivio que lo invadió cuando le dijo que lo atendería (a pesar de que estaba a punto de cerrar) y después la tranquilidad que le hizo sentir cuando le dijo que el cachorro estaría bien.

Recordaba también lo bonita que le había parecido su sonrisa mientras le explicaba los cuidados que debería tener con Cosmo, lo amable y reconfortante que su rostro podía llegar a ser… y lo increíblemente atractivo que era. En ese momento, Keith no podía recordar la ultima vez que se había sentido tan atraído por alguien como se sentía en ese momento por Shiro… y desde entonces, no le importaba recordar si alguna vez se sintió atraído por alguien más que no fuera el amable veterinario que había atendido a Cosmo aquella noche. Aquella fue la primera de las incontables veces en las que Keith asistió a la adorable clínica de Shiro, para que revisara el estado de Cosmo, lo atendiera cuando no estaba del todo bien, le aplicara sus vacunas… o simplemente por cualquier excusa que le sirviera para poder hablar con Shiro por al menos unos minutos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que todas aquellas visitas (algunas veces innecesarias) de Keith y Cosmo a la clínica de Shiro terminarían con ellos dos estando comprometidos, Keith simplemente les hubiera insultado por creer que estaban burlándose de él. Nunca hubiera esperado que un día, el veterinario de Cosmo quisiera repentinamente saber más sobre él… cosas como su trabajo, sus aficiones o si estaba soltero no era algo que había creído que le interesaran al veterinario de Cosmo, ni mucho menos había imaginado que se sentiría tan feliz de poder contárselas. Tampoco había creído posible que, en su siguiente visita para que revisaran a su perro, Shiro le pidiera que salieran juntos algún día; ni que realmente lo hicieran unos días después.

Ninguno de los dos había imaginado que aquel paseo saldría tan bien, ni que este los llevaría a querer salir dos, tres, cinco veces más, hasta que aquellas salidas juntos fueran tantas que ni siquiera tenia sentido contarlas. Poco después, también perdió sentido ignorar el hecho de que la razón por la que comenzaban a salir tanto no era solo porque eran buenos amigos, así que dejaron de inventar malas excusas para salir con el otro y simplemente comenzaron a pasar tanto tiempo juntos como les era posible.

Comenzaron a verse tanto, que incluso Cosmo aprendió a reconocer los pasos de Shiro en el pasillo exterior a su apartamento cuando iba a visitarlos. En realidad, su perro pasaba casi tanto tiempo con Shiro como Keith lo hacía. Muchas veces, Shiro sugería llevarlo con ellos cuando decidían tener una cita en algún bonito parque, o cuando simplemente querían pasear juntos por la ciudad; y era imposible que no estuviera con ellos cuando Shiro iba al apartamento, así que Cosmo estuvo con ellos en muchos momentos importantes para ambos.

Estuvo ahí cuando Keith por fin le confesó a Shiro lo mucho que le gustaba, y ladró alegremente, casi como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando, cuando por fin ambos decidieron hacerse novios. Estuvo ahí para interrumpir su primer beso, al menos hasta que le dieran los suficientes mimos como para que su necesidad de atención se llenara y Keith y Shiro pudieran continuar a lo suyo. Cosmo también estuvo presente para lamer cuidadosamente la mano de su dueño cuando lo escuchó llorar después de que Shiro le dijera que lo amaba y, aunque seguramente no entendía que aquel llanto no era de tristeza sino de la más pura de las alegrías, mientras Keith le decía a su novio con voz temblorosa que él también lo amaba, el perro no se despegó de su lado en ningún segundo, como el fiel protector que era. Cosmo era de gran ayuda para calmar el mal humor de Keith cuando el trabajo era más estresante de lo habitual, o después de una discusión con Shiro.

Recordando esas pequeñas cosas, era fácil ver porqué Shiro había sugerido que Cosmo llevara los anillos hasta el altar el día de su boda, y porque Keith había estado tan convencido de que era una buena idea… hasta aquel día, cuando decidió probar si Cosmo realmente podía hacer algo así. Hasta el momento, la respuesta era un rotundo _no._

No era como si Cosmo no supiera qué era lo que tenia que hacer, sino que estaba bastante decidido a hacerlo a su manera. Eso significaba correr por todo el pasillo que Keith había despejado para que pudieran practicar y que, al término de su recorrido, el cojín que le había colocado en el lomo terminara en su costado y las monedas que simulaban los anillos no llegaran ni a la mitad del camino. Para ese punto, Keith comenzaba a creer que esa era una tarea imposible, sobre todo considerando que solo faltaban un par de días para la boda.

Cuando Shiro llegó al apartamento, encontró a su prometido tendido sobre el pasillo, con su enorme perro fiel acostado a su lado.

—¿Aun no lo logra? —preguntó Shiro después de dejar las compras sobre la encimera de la cocina. Hacia seis meses que él y Keith se habían mudado juntos, en una linda y pequeña casa que encontraron cerca de la clínica de Shiro… Keith aun intentaba convencerse de que él realmente estaba por compartir el resto de su vida con el hombre más increíble que pudo haber conocido, que todo eso no era un maravilloso producto de su imaginación.

—Sigue creyendo que entre más rápido llegue al otro extremo, mejor lo hace —respondió, resoplando antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos para incorporarse a medias. Para ese punto, Cosmo ya se había levantado de su lugar junto a él para ir corriendo con Shiro y juguetear a su alrededor—. O tal vez solo le gusta tomarme el pelo. Sea como sea, no creo que esto resulte.

Escuchó como su prometido suspiró pesadamente, sabía que significaba eso: estaba buscando otra manera, algo para solucionar aquel problema. Shiro siempre parecía encontrar la solución a cualquier cosa, por más difícil que fuera.

—Hasta ahora los premios no han funcionado… y regañarlo solo lo hace sentir mal —ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, eso lo habían comprado muchas veces antes—. Castigarlo no está a discusión, así que eso nos deja sin más opciones mas que seguir intentándolo…

—Amor, llevamos toda la mañana aquí, hemos hecho un millón de intentos, y Cosmo sigue tirando el cojín y los anillos. ¿No crees que es mejor si solo llevamos el anillo del otro…? —había pensado varias veces en esa opción, pero sabia que Shiro quería que Cosmo fuera parte de la ceremonia al llevarles los anillos. Odiaba tener que oponerse a los planes de su futuro esposo en ese punto, pero comenzaba a creer que esa era la única opción que tenían para evitar que terminaran buscando los anillos en el piso a mitad de la ceremonia.

—Pero, Keith… amor… tenemos todo listo para que Cosmo los entregue.

—Excepto a Cosmo —su respuesta se escuchó un poco más irritada de lo que pretendía, pero Shiro parecía haberlo estado esperando.

—Sé lo frustrante que es no lograr que haga lo que queremos. Pero no quisiera excluir a Cosmo de nuestros planes, y sé que tú tampoco quieres hacerlo —Keith solo asintió a esto, con una ligera mueca. Shiro, que hasta ese momento había estado apoyado sobre la pared del pasillo, dio un par de pasos en su dirección y se inclinó hacia Keith, que seguía medio tendido en el piso—. Vamos, amor. Sé que podremos lograrlo. Hasta ahora te he dejado todo el trabajo de enseñarle a ti. Tal vez si lo hacemos juntos, sea más fácil para Cosmo entender…

Casi hubiera jurado que el perro comprendió cada una de las palabras de Shiro, porque en ese momento comenzó a correr alrededor de ambos, ladrando con un furor que fue suficiente para hacer reír a Keith.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió un Keith más animado y un mas animado Shiro le ayudó a incorporarse en un instante. Cuando estuvo de pie y hubo sacudido un poco su ropa, agregó—. Pero que sepas que, si pierde los anillos a mitad de la ceremonia, tendremos que improvisar otros que no serán tan bonitos como los que tenemos.

—Keith, eso no importa. Me casaría contigo incluso usando anillos de papel —cuando Shiro decía esa clase de cosas, el corazón de Keith no podía evitar derretirse con total y profundo amor. Él no era tan bueno con las palabras como lo era su prometido, pero eso no era un impedimento para que Shiro supiera cuanto lo amaba; bastaba con que mirara a sus ojos por un segundo para comprobar lo infinitamente enamorado que estaba.

Keith besó a su prometido por tanto tiempo como le fue posible antes de que su perro los interrumpiera. Tenía esa pequeña mala costumbre, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a encontrarla adorable en lugar de molesta.

—Te amo, Takashi. No puedo esperar a casarme contigo —murmuró cerca de sus labios, antes de pararse sobre la punta de sus pies y así poder besar su frente con delicadeza—. Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer con este chico.

Pasaron varias horas intentando hacer que Cosmo caminara lentamente por el pasillo, primero siguiendo a uno hasta el lugar en donde estaba el otro, y después por su cuenta desde un extremo del pasillo al otro, en donde ambos lo esperaban… su éxito con eso fue mucho mayor que las veces que Keith lo había intentado solo, pero seguía sin ser suficiente como para que Cosmo mantuviera el cojín y los hipotéticos anillos en su lugar. Aun así, siguieron intentado al día siguiente, y el día después de ese, y el que siguió a este, hasta que el tan esperado día de la boda llegó.

Estaba de mas decir que Keith se encontraba terriblemente nervioso. Estuvo a punto de vomitar más de una vez y estaba convencido de que el temblor en sus manos y piernas se quedaría con él a partir de ese momento, pero en cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia el altar y vio a Shiro esperándolo ahí, luciendo aun mas encantador que de costumbre, cualquier miedo en su corazón se desvaneció en un instante. Incluso dejó de preocuparse de que Cosmo terminara perdiendo los anillos en su camino… nada de lo que pudiera salir mal en ese día importaría mientras pudiera terminar diciendo que estaba casado con Takashi Shirogane, el amor de su vida. 

Llegado el momento del intercambio de votos y de anillos, Cosmo fue el mejor de los perros y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta el altar, sin mover siquiera un poco el cojín en el que cargaba los anillos, haciéndolo incluso mejor de lo que lo había hecho cuando practicaban para aquel especial momento.

Keith Kogane y Takashi Shirogane fueron declarados esposos, y solo por esta vez, Cosmo no interrumpió aquel beso que sellaba la promesa de pasar toda una vida juntos.


End file.
